The Lotus Lied to Me
by AlucardLovesSteakCakes
Summary: Kanda has three secrets he'll never tell. One: He has a son who doesn't even know he exists. Two: He once was a geisha who wanted nothing more than to die. Three: He's really a woman...Join the gang on a search for Kanda's missing son and at the same time discover the truth behind her past and the curse that will soon end her life. Oc/Fem!Kanda. On Hiatus...again...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man but I sure as hell own Victor**

* * *

_It had been raining..._

_"I don't want your help, Victor..."_

_The ocean was so cold..._

_"You may not want it...but you need it."_

_It had been night, too..._

_"Why...why are you doing all this...for someone like me?"_

_The stars had never seemed so bright..._

_"Why?"_

_Just like his smile..._

_"Because I love you...Yuu."_

* * *

Kanda's eyes snapped open with a jolt.

The samurai sat up slowly and ran thin fingers through long ebony hair. He looked over at the clock by his bedside and swore under his breath. It was four thirty- half an hour past when he usually started training.

"Shit. I'm late."

* * *

"Where is he?!"

"Don't worry Lavi! He'll be here shortly..."

"B-But Yuu's never late! Never!"

"Ah-look there he is!"

"Oi! Yuu! What took you?"

Lavi and Lenalee were standing expectantly in the center of the training grounds. Lavi's single eye was still clouded from sleep, while Lenalee was as happy as ever. Allen was nowhere to be seen.

Not that Kanda cared, though.

He didn't answer but merely strode pass his teammates towards the section of the training center where wooden posts where lined up and began practicing. Lavi and Lenalee shared a look before beginning training themselves.

Kanda's face was stoic as usual as he hacked away, his mind lost in thought.

_Why would I dream of him again? _

_And of that night in particular..._

_It's been years since that night..._

_It's not like it matters, though..._

_He's dead and there's nothing I can do about it..._

_Victor..._

* * *

Breakfast was the same as always: the finders gossiped and picked fights, Allen ate like a pig, and Lavi took to pestering Kanda.

"Yuu? Yuu~? Why aren't cha' answering me? Yuu-uu!"

Kanda ignored the rabbit while he ate his soba quietly. Allen paused and gave him a look, as if asking "No come back?", to which Kanda also brushed aside. He wasn't in the mood to argue, and even _less _in the mood to deal with the bookman-in-training.

It wasn't until Komui called the group to his office that things began to swerve out of control.

* * *

"You next assignment will be in Romania. There have been some reports of missing children in Bucharest. You leave tommorow-are you alright, Kanda?"

He felt the blood leave his face.

He had broken out into a cold sweat.

He was beginning to hyperventilate.

The world was starting to spin and the voices around him were fuzzy.

He couldn't breathe.

He passed out.

* * *

**5 reviews and I'll update.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man but I ****_do _****own Victor and Anton**

* * *

_"Are you okay?"_

_His face had been so sincere._

_"Yes...I'm alright..."_

_It made me so happy._

_"That's good-you scared me half to death!"_

_I never had anyone be so kind to me before._

_"How about we have dinner together?"_

_He was such a good man._

_"O-Okay..."_

_I truly loved that man._

_"Take my hand, I'll pull you up."_

_Our age difference meant nothing to me._

_"There you go, nothing to worry about, see?"_

_I loved him with all my heart._

_"Yuu? Yuu! Yuu wake up!"_

_Wait...when did he say that..._

_"Oi! Bakanda wake up already!"_

_He never called me that..._

_"KANDA!"_

* * *

Kanda eyes opened slowly and he looked around him for the voices who dared disturb his dream. Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, and Komui were all standing over him with equal looks of worry on their faces. He then realized that he was laying on the floor. His head hurt.

He picked himself and dusted off his pants with a groan and looked up at Komui with a small groan, "What happened?"

Allen made a choking noise, "What do you mean what happened? You passed out! You tell us!"

The japanese furrowed his brow in confusion before he suddenly remembered.

_You next assignment will be in Romania. There have been some reports of missing children in Bucharest._

He abruptly turned in Komui in an uncharacteristic moment of panic, "What do you mean missing children in Bucharest!? Who went missing?!" Komui and everyone else blinked in shock. "U-Uhh, let me look..." Kanda watched as the chief rifled through his horribly messy desk for the file while the other exorcists stared at him in shock. Kanda payed them no mind. He was too worried to cared.

"Found it! Let's see...Vladimir Toia, Age 8...Doru Stoica, Age 12...Abel Dalma, Age 7...Anton Balanescu, Age 4-Ack!"

"BOOK THE TRAIN NOW! I'M LEAVING WITH OR WITHOUT THEM RIGHT NOW!"

"S-Stop it Kanda! Let brother go!"

"Yuu! What's gotten into you?!"

Kanda's eyes were wild as he lifted Komui up by his collar. The chief was in shock as he looked into a face of pure fear and rage. He noticed to his surprise, tears begging to form at the corners of the samurai's eyes.

"O-Okay! R-Reever g-go alert the conductor to start the train-umf!"

Without another word Kanda grabbed Mugen and bolted out the door after Reever.

* * *

The train ride was an uncomfortable one.

Lavi, Lenalee, and Allen sat across from Kanda in the compartment while the japanese exorcist looked as if he was about to rip out his hair by the roots. They had tried questioning him, but he said nothing. His face was buried into the knees he had pulled to his chest, his fingers tangled in his undone hair.

Lenalee turned to Allen in a whisper, "What do you think's the matter with him? Who's Anton?"

At the boy's name Kanda gave a little jerk but otherwise stayed silent.

"Yeah...I wonder what's wrong-I've never seen Yuu so upset...he looked like he was about to cry..."

The train gave a lurch as it pulled into the station and Kanda ran from the room like a bullet-but not before the trio saw the tears that were staining the boy's terrified face.

* * *

**I'll update when I reach 10 reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man but I ****_do _****own Victor and Anton**

* * *

_"Yuu..."_

_It was so natural, the way he asked..._

_"Yeah?"_

_Normally you're supposed to act surprised, but..._

_"Will you marry me?"_

_But it just seemed so casual to me..._

_"...No one's going to allow it..."_

_Seemed so right..._

_"Does it matter?"_

_I should have said yes, right away..._

_"Yes, it does..."_

_I should have run away with him..._

_"Why?"_

_I should have just kissed him, then and there..._

_"Because I'm fifteen and you're twenty seven..."_

_But I felt like someone was watching us..._

_"And?"_

_Even though I knew there was no one there but us..._

_"And...people will think it's wrong..."_

_I should have just shut up..._

_"Since when have you cared about what people think of you?"  
_

_But I can't help but have a big mouth..._

_"...Since I became pregnant...Victor..."_

* * *

Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee had split up to search. They weren't searching for akuma, though. They were searching for Kanda. The raven-haired exorcist had run off even before the train had come to a complete stop, and no one had seen him since. Lavi and Lenalee had gone together to the town, while Allen searched the country.

"Why the hell would he run off like that?!"

"I'm sure he has his reasons, Lavi."

"And was he crying? Cuz' I'm pretty sure I saw tears!"

"Yeah, I saw them too...could it be something we said?"

"Said what?! He hasn't even responded to anything we've said so far!"

"...what about when we said Anton?"

"Huh?"

"When you asked about who Anton was, Kanda jerked a little bit."

"...Why don't we ask around?"

"Okay-um, excuse me, miss?"

The duo had stopped at a fruit stand where an elderly woman in a green dress was arranging her produce.

"Yes?"

"We would like to know if you anything about a missing boy named Anton."

"Anton? Are you talking about Anton Balanescu?"

"That's the one!"

"Oh, that was such a tragedy. That boy was an orphan, you know? Abandoned by his parents when he was just a baby...such a sad sight indeed..."

"Did he have any brothers?"

Lavi looked at Lenalee curiously and whispered, "Really? You think Yuu-chan's his brother?"

The chinese girl shrugged, "Maybe. It would explain his reaction."

"I don't think so. But the boy was the son of Victor Balanescu so it could be a possiblity."

"Why? Who was Victor Balanescu?"

"He was the lord over this town, lived in that castle over yonder. He was a bit of a mystery he was. No one knew much about him and his wife."

"Who was his wife?"

The old lady shrugged, "No one knows. She was a young thing, though. Barely sixteen when she got pregnant. Poor thing, I sometimes wonder if he treated her well..."

"What did he look like?"

Now it was Lenalee's turn to look confused, "Are you saying Kanda's the father?" Lavi shook his head, "Probably not, but just to be sure."

"Well now, lets see...he had black messy hair and was about 6ft2in. I believe his eyes were blue and he had very pale skin. He was in his early thirties I think and people used to joke that he was a vampire because he never came out of his castle. He was well built and had some stubble too..."

Lenalee gaped, "And his wife was fifteen?"

"That's right."

"What did _she_ look like?"

"Well...I only saw her in town once...ah, yes! Now I remember! She had dark eyes and fair skin. She had black straight hair that reached her waist and cropped bangs. She was skinny and sometimes put her hair back into a pony tail...oh! That's right! And I believe she was Japanese!"

* * *

**12 reviews and I'll continue**

**I just couldn't wait for 10 reviews to post this! O)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I only own Victor and Anton

* * *

_He was such a perfect man..._

_"And here's your room!"_

_Too good for someone like me..._

_"...Aren't I supposed to sleep in your room with you?"_

_Someone tainted..._

_"Not if you don't want to."_

_He never pushed me..._

_"But...you bought me..."_

_Never made me feel unclean..._

_"Yes, that's true."_

_Never made me feel unwanted..._

_"I'm supposed to be...your slave..."_

_Never made me feel unloved..._

_"Nonsense. We're all equals here."_

_Such a good man..._

_"Okay...thank you..."_

_Too good for someone like me..._

* * *

"What?!"

The old woman flinched as the two kids in front of her practically exploded.

"Yes, well, she only came into the town once to buy supplies for the birth. She was so happy about it, too. Make's you wonder why they abandoned the babe..."

"Can you tell us more about the...mother?" Lenalee looked at Lavi curiously, "You_ can't_ be serious."

The woman tapped her chin in thought.

"Hmm...I believe that she was wearing a pink dress when she came into town as well as a pink bandana. She had been about three months pregnant and seemed so happy, constantly babbling on about Victor and her baby. She never told anyone her name and refrained from talking about herself in general. People say Victor bought her. You know, like a sex slave."

Lenalee's face was bright red and Lavi choked on his spit, "A-A sex slave?!" Lavi turned to Lenalee, "You think the mother was Yuu?" Lenalee stared at him blankly, "Last time I checked, Kanda was a boy. He couldn't possibly have been pregnant."

"Do you know what happened to them?"

"You mean about Victor and his wife? No one knows what really happened...some say they ran away and others think that the mother died in childbirth so Victor abandoned the child because he didn't know how to take care of it. All we know is that one day an infant was dropped off on the local church's steps and that Victor and his wife had dissapeared without a trace."

"Can you tell us about Anton?"

"Oh, he was such a bubbly kid. Raised by a monk at the church he was."

"Do you know how he disappeared?"

"That's a mystery too. One day he was playing in the back of the church and the next minute he was gone. Same thing happened with the other children. Makes you wonder if there's a killer 'round here who targets kids. Hope not, got a few grandkids myself."

* * *

After bidding the lady goodbye, Lenalee and Lavi walked down the now rainy streets in thought.

"What do you think about all this, Lavi?"

"I don't know...maybe Yuu's really a girl and never told us..."

"Maybe...Lavi look at that!"

In the dirty window of a store sat an old paiting. The frame was a peeling gold and the paint was wearing away on the portrait. The backdrop was of a castle wall and a man in a red throne was centered. The man was dressed head to toe in black and had messy black hair that reached his shoulders. His face was that of a regal man-with a squared jaw and piercing dark blue eyes. His skin was a shade lighter than fair and he had stubble. His smile was a charming one and he had a woman sitting in his lap. She had her arms around his neck and rested her head on his chest. Her black hair framed her face and her smile was bright and skin fair and glowing. A small bump on her stomach indicated that she was with child. She wore a light pink dress and a pink lotus was pinned in her dark tresses.

It was Yuu Kanda.

* * *

**Review! PLEASE!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own D Gray Man! I only own Victor and Anton!**

* * *

_I never understood why he chose me over the other girls..._

_"I'll have her."_

_I was nothing special..._

_"A-Are you sure, sir?"_

_I wasn't pure..._

_"I'm sure."_

_I wasn't as tall or as slender as the other girls..._

_"We have a lovely selection for you. Girls from all over the country!"_

_And yet he wanted me..._

_"I want her."_

_He wanted the clumsy girl with the low self-esteem..._

_"Mei here is the best singer."_

_He wanted the girl who could barely look a man in eye without growing quiet..._

_"I'll pay you 100,000 Yen (roughly 1,275 dollars)."_

_He wanted the girl who couldn't dance to save her life...  
_

_"F-For Miyuki?! Are you sure?! She's plain!_

_But he didn't care..._

_"No, not plain. Perfect."_

_He wanted me anyway..._

* * *

It was midnight by the time Allen got to the inn. He was met with a rather unpleasant sight. Lavi was on the verge of passing out on the sofa and Lenalee was drinking straight from a bottle of complementary wine.

"W-What happened to you guys!?"

Lavi opened a cloudy green eye with a moan, "Yuu's a girl."

"Ha?"

Lenalee frowned and slammed the bottle on the table and yelled rather loudly, "He means Kanda's got a vagina!"

"...Lenalee...is that you..?"

* * *

Kanda let out a groan as he heard familiar voices from the room they had to share.

_Shit...I don't want to deal with them right now..._

Nevertheless, he opened the door-only to freeze in shock.

Allen was failing to pry a bottle of wine from Lenalee who was standing on the table while Lavi had passed out face down on the floor.

"What the hell are you idiot's doing?"

Lavi giggled sleepily, "Heheh, Yuu's got a vagina..."

* * *

Review review review!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait, I didn't have much inspiration for this story-even though i know the whole plot. Review and I'll continue!

* * *

_Slim fingers ghosted over ebony keys to elicit sweet music notes. A young woman sat at the piano bench, a light pink satin kimono adorned with slightly darker flower patterns. Her obi was a pale shade of pink and a fluorescent pink lotus flower was pinned in her hair. Her sleeves were rolled back to the shoulders to reveal an expanse of perfect pale skin. A slim neck and fair sized bust accentuated her beauty, but her eyes-her eyes were what drew men in. Dark pools of glistening blue, mysterious and captivating. Her glossy black hair draped elegantly over her shoulders, and she had long abandoned her sandals for bare feet. _

_"What a lovely song, Miyuki. I see you've been practicing..." _

_The woman gave a jump of surprise, but quickly composed herself with a small smile and a tuck of hair behind an ear. _

_"It's nothing special, I'm not nearly as good as you." _

_"Nonsense, you're wonderful." _

_...Not nearly as wonderful as you are to me..._

* * *

After NO explanation and the struggling of getting the two drunkards into bed, Allen and Kanda sat on opposite sides of the couch in the rather spacious guest room. "Soooo..." Allen cleared his throat and glanced at the quiet samurai nervously, "Why'd you think Lavi and Lenanlee were ranting about you having a-...being a girl?"

Kanda made no move to look up from polishing Mugen with a cloth he had produced from thin air.

"...Kanda who's Anton Balanescu and why is he important to you?"

The japanese boy froze and the room grew frightfully quiet save for Lavi's snores. Allen quirked a brow, "I can honestly say that you looked like you were having a panic attack on the train. But why were you crying, Kanda?"

"..."

"Kan-"

_"Shut your mouth." _

Allen blinked in shock at the harsh tone, "Excuse me?"

"I said: _shut your mouth._ It's none of your business."

"But it _IS_ my business! We're exorcists remember? If an Akuma is responsible for the kidnappings, then it's our responsibility to-"

"I'm responsible for Anton's safety so it's _my_ responsibility to get him back."

"..."

"...Why is that?"

"..."

"What's so important about Anton that you have to cry over him? What is he to you?"

"..."

"Bakan-"

"He's my son."

* * *

Sorry it's so short, I have no time right now to fix it.


	7. Chapter 7

Yay I'm continuing this! Yay! If i accidentally keep writing Miyuki as Miyako, don't pitch a fit-I'm getting it confused with Dinner With a Spider

* * *

Miyuki Kanda was the daughter of a wandering samurai and a shrine maiden. If asked to say what her parents looked liked she would answer that she was kidnapped before she could create any real memories. Taken into The Train, a caravan of sorts that dealt with human trafficking, at such a young age, she was put right to work. As a child she was forced to clean the wagons and play with leader of the caravan's children. When she hit the age of twelve, however, she was stored away in the Whore's Wagon, where other girls of varying older ages were to be sold at the market places. They were all virgins, something that the leader made of sure of, so as to bring the highest price when brought to market when they were fourteen.

Miyuki could remember looking out the wooden bars at the dirt road as they bounced along hills and cobbled streets. She wasn't a talkative girl and had few friends. She shy and clumsy and wasn't really good at anything in particular, but it was her looks that made her special. Shiny ebony tresses and dark blue eyes combined with a slim figure and flawless skin.

Even though she acted shy around the men that leered through the bars, she still had a spark within her that kept her apart from the other submissive girls. She had a bit of pride, but very little, and although her self esteem was lower than dirt, she felt obliged to somewhat respect her family name. At least her father's dignity of a samurai would never be tarnished if she never spoke of him, right?

Years past and when Miyuki hit age fourteen she was taken to the market to be sold with the other girls.

* * *

Miyuki bit her lip as a red haired man with hairy arms leered at her but kept walking. She was lined up beside four other girls who were far more talented and more stunning than she was. She smoothed down her light pink kimono with trembling fingers and fixed the pink lotus in her hair. She didn't want this, she didn't want any of this, but this was the life that had been chosen for her and she had no other choice but to accept it.

Mei twirled a finger in her raven hair with a sneer, "Don't hold your breathe, Miyuki. I'm going to be picked by a young handsome man who appreciates the finer things. I'll sing for him and I'll be living the life of a queen. _You,_ on the other hand, will probably be bought by some pervy old geezer."

Miyuki raised her head slightly to check on their boss who was chatting with a young man. The man in question was in his mid twenties, with chin length wavy black hair and similar dark blue eyes. His chin was square and his posture was regal, his clothes showing that he was a gentlemen of a very high class. Her boss looked surprised, something he rarely was, and was moving his hands wildly. The young man just smiled and shook his head, rubbing a hand along his stubbled jaw.

She had to strain her ears to hear it, but she could swear she caught her name in her boss's frantic voice. She instantly froze when she caught the words, 'F-For Miyuki?! Are you sure?! She's plain!' _Oh God_, she thought, _oh my God I'm being bought! _

To say Miyuki was scared was an understatement. She was fucking terrified of being bought. A strange man buying her body for his pleasure? What fate could be worse?!

'No, not plain. Perfect.'

And just like that she knew she had a new master.

* * *

The ride in her new master's wagon was met with an uncomfortable silence. Miyuki fiddled with her obi while he sat across from her, watching her silently. She refused to meet his eyes, something she had been taught at a young age. Miyuki inwardly berated herself for her fear, _he seemed nice before...and he seems nice now...but what should I do? Should I comment on him buying me or should I just stay quiet?_

The young man held out a hand and Miyuki couldn't help but stare at it questionally. What the heck? Does he want me to shake it or-?

"I'm sorry, I never introduced myself. My name is Victor Balanescu."

Miyuki tentaviely took his hand and shook it, noting that it was warm when his larger hand enveloped her own.

"M-Miyuki Kanda."

Victor smiled warmly and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "That'a girl. You shouldn't be so nervous, you know."

Miyuki blushed and shook her head, pulling her hand into her lap and hiding her eyes with her bangs. God, this man is just too much.

She didn't know where they were going, only that it was someplace overseas and very far away. Victor aided her up the ramp and onto the large galleon. Miyuki looked around a the large ship in wonder, having never seen a ship before.

"This is the _Marcelito_~she's belongs to a good friend of mine and she's seaworthy. We'll be in Romania before you know it."

Miyuki looked up at Victor in wonder before remembering to avert her eyes, "Romania?"

"Yes, I live in Bucharest. That's in Romania, by the way."

Miyuki nodded absently and followed him quietly to the sleeping quarters. He brought her to a set of two door, one next to another, and gestured to one. "This is my room, and here's _your_ room!"

Miyuki blinked at the door in confusion, "...Aren't I supposed to sleep in your room with you?"

"Not if you don't want to." Victor spoke gently, shaking his head.

Miyuki was confused,_ but...I'm supposed to sleep with him...wasn't that why he bought me?_

"But...you bought me.."

"Yes, that's true." He opened the door to her room and checked inside, pleased to find it was in perfect order.

"I'm supposed to be...your slave...", she averted her eyes to the wood planking, finding her feet suddenly very interesting. Victor smiled softened and pat her head, "Nonsense. We're all equals here."

Miyuki had never heard of such a foolish notion. _Equals..._how could he even stand to be in the same hall with her?!

"Okay...thank you...", What else was she supposed to say to something as ridiculous as that!? The man was a fool, in her opinion, a sickly sweet fool who was being too nice to someone like her.

_Something_ like her.

* * *

Read and review my pretties!~ Read and REVIEW~~~~


End file.
